


【授翻/HPTN】Incentive

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Theodore Nott, HPTN, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nottpott, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Theodore Nott, Roommates, Sexy Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: *作者开放授权*Thoe没想到在他平平无奇的一天里，会发生这种事。他没想到他只是把用过的盘子放在了水槽里，就会被Potter抵在墙壁上双腿发颤，他愿意做Potter要求的任何事情，只求Potter能允许他高潮...OR这次塔罗牌占扑并没有事先警告Theo，如果他把盘子放在水槽里，会有什么后果。
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【授翻/HPTN】Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incentive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594755) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



————————

对所有人来说，新学期的开始都是一个非常大的挑战。其中最大的挑战，就是对那些回到学校重修七年级的学生们的宿舍要求。

他们被叫做“八年级”——他们不能继续住在之前的学院宿舍里，因为那儿已经没有更多的宿舍能容纳额外的八年级了。所以，为了改善他们的生活环境，McGonagall重新开放了附属的学校客房。

八年级生们惊讶地发现，那副不断变化着的巨大壁画，竟然是通往学校另一部分的入口。在迎新晚会结束后的那一晚McGonagall教授领着他们来到了四楼的壁画面前，壁画上秋季与冬季的景色朝两边分开，展露出了一条相当长的走廊，走廊左右两边各有十几扇宿舍门。

然后她从袖子里抽出一个卷轴，告诉八年级生们，他们会按照已分配好的名单，与室友两人同住一间宿舍。第一对室友分配就表明了——Hermione Granger和Pansy Parkinson——McGonagall不会把八年级生跟他们的朋友分配到一起——事后，她告诉他们，八年级生们得建立起与其他学院的友谊，并在同时努力学习，成为学校里其他学生的榜样。

她还说，家养小精灵会帮八年级生们洗衣服换床单。但他们得自己保证宿舍的干净与整洁，要最大程度的减少家养小精灵的工作量。

以及那句未说出口的“不然的话”...让Theo第一次真正的领会到了他们的校长的恐怖程度。

然后他就发现自己跟Harry Potter分到了一间宿舍。

一开始，情况不算糟糕。当McGonagall叫到他俩的名字时，Potter只是用一副若有所思的神情，惊讶地看了他一眼，然后就跟Theo一起走进了他们的宿舍——三号宿舍——他们在里面转了一圈。宿舍里有开放式的共享生活区，包括小厨房，两间卧室以及一间浴室。

客厅很大，能在壁炉前放下两张长沙发和咖啡桌，还有两张书桌和一个书架。卧室则是两间一模一样的——一张大床，床头柜，以及一个衣橱。Potter要了那间能看见禁林的房间。Theo并不是很在意，因为他的房间能俯瞰整个黑湖。

让Theo有点烦的是，Potter非常坚持地要让宿舍随时保持干净整洁。理论上，Theo对此毫无异议。但在实践中，当他不能把他的长袍挂在椅背，把书扔在沙发上，或者把用过的盘子放在水槽里时，嗯，这就有点烦人了，而且他完全搞不懂Potter为什么要坚持这样做。

但他已经厌倦了发现他的东西全被堆在他的床上。厌倦了Potter叫他洗盘子，叫他整理好他放在浴室里的东西，叫他把鞋子放在门口他自己的卧室里。这些足以把一个男人逼疯。

所以，他早就该表态了——是时候叫Potter闪一边儿去不要多管闲事了。

Theo的计划并不复杂。他只是把鞋子放在了沙发旁，将长袍搭在了厨房餐椅的椅背上，然后把他下午用来吃绿茶冰淇淋的碗和勺子，以及喝茶的马克杯放在了水槽里。他躺在沙发上，双脚搭在扶手上，阅读着几本课外补充的魔法史书籍。

Potter随时都会回来。

这时，Theo听到门把手咔哒一声响，他不禁微笑了起来。当Potter脱下鞋子走进客厅时，Theo已经整理好了自己的表情。

“嘿，Nott。”

“你好Potter。”Theo问候道。

当Potter穿过客厅朝自己的卧室走去时，Theo竖起了耳朵。他听见Potter把他的书包挂在了卧室门后，他赤裸的脚掌踩在地板上走向厨房，然后——

一声轻轻的叹息。

Theo从书本上方瞄了Potter一眼，正好看见Potter站在水槽旁，用一只手烦恼地揉了揉他的脑袋。

“Nott，把盘子洗了会死吗——”

“是的。”

回应Theo的是一片寂静到震耳欲聋的沉默。

“什么？”Potter缓缓地转过身。

Potter用那双绿色的眼睛审视着Theo。审视着Theo满不在乎的姿势，以及他角度巧妙地扔在沙发下面的鞋子。接着，Potter的眼神又迅速转向了Theo搭在椅背上的长袍，然后他的视线再一次回到了Theo身上。Potter眯起眼睛，他眼睛变成了一种更深的绿色。Theo突然想知道在被Potter盯着看的时候，黑魔王会不会也有这种直窜脊椎的兴奋感。

但这时，一个有些出格的想法闪过他的脑海，他裤裆里的阴茎不禁为此抽搐了几下，他突然开始重新思考了。他非常肯定黑魔王绝对没有过那种应该在床上感受到的兴奋感。

Theo之前从来没注意到这些。但现在他注意到了。他怎么能现在才发现Potter现在变得如此好看了？他那填满了他的制服衬衫的双肩，他那根松松垮垮的领带，把注意力全部吸引到了他的脖子和下巴上浅浅的胡茬上...他的头发不再像恶婆鸟的鸟巢一样乱了，而是乱得有些迷人。就好像有人刚用手指抓乱了他的头发似的...

“你说什么？”

Theo的颤抖加剧了，操。他之前怎么没发现Potter的嗓音如此低沉色情？

他用力咽了口唾沫，非常庆幸面前有一本书挡住了他咽唾沫的动作。

“我说，是的，我非常可能会死。只是个盘子而已，Potter。等我有空的时候我会洗的。”

Potter气得翕动着鼻孔，他用力闭上眼睛，这景象可真有趣，不是吗？他很明显在克制自己？但他到底在克制什么？

Theo放下手里的书，悠闲地走到他的室友面前。

“说真的，这事没你想象的那么严重。如果你真的很受不了的话，那你为什么不自己做了呢，只需要挥——”

但Theo没有说完，因为他发现自己的背部重重地砸到了墙上。Potter站在他离他非常近的地方，用手掌紧紧捂住了Theo的嘴巴。

“我不会再做任何人的仆人了。永远。永远不会。”

他的嗓音里藏着某种很黑暗的东西。某种让Theo急于想了解的秘密。Potter松开了手，但他没有走开，他还贴在Theo面前，侵占着Theo的私人空间，好像这本就属于他一样。也许确实属于他，因为Theo的心底深处，有一个声音似乎正在大声呼喊着让Potter靠近一点，再靠近一点。让Potter把自己印进Theo的身体里。用一个不顾一切的吻将他们的嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起。让Potter拥有Theo。

难道这就是Theo梦境的真实含义吗？这就是他的塔罗牌占扑一直在预示的事吗？最近，他抽到的塔罗牌全都是：圣杯一，宝剑二，权杖五，恋人，高塔，以及宝剑十——而且总是逆位。

这就是塔罗牌一直想要告诉他的东西吗，它们一直在等待着Theo作出决定吗？它们是在告诉Theo他和Potter之间的炽热的张力吗？他和Potter之间暗藏的激情，能在床笫之间找到吗？是因为Theo一直在用力抗拒着他室友对他的吸引，所以才导致这种必然的结局吗？

“那么，你的建议是？”Theo问，喉结随着他用力吞咽的动作上下滑动着，他努力地压制住从他嗓音里渗出的欲望。

Potter盯着Theo的动作，他的眼神因情欲而变得有些阴沉，Theo知道Potter发现了他的反应。

“奖励。”

这个词是Potter吻上Theo的嘴唇之前，唯一的提醒。

他在Potter的吻里呻吟着，几乎都快融化在Potter身上了。Theo以前和几个女孩亲热过——也跟几个男孩上过床。但从来没有任何人能像Potter这样吻他。他感觉自己的身体像是通了电似的，所有的感官神经都只为一个目的活跃着，快感。Potter的全身上下似乎都跟他紧密连接在了一起，就像是在他的皮肤上留下了滚烫的烙印一样。Potter的双手紧握着Theo的手腕，他用他柔软的嘴唇不停地索取着，舌尖滑进了Theo的嘴唇，用自己的舌头挑逗着Theo的舌头。

Theo开始有些头晕目眩了，只有紧贴在Potter强壮的身体上才能不让自己摔下去。他感觉自己变成了一块磁铁，身体极度渴望地想要与Potter契合在一起。他挺起臀部想要寻求触摸，摩擦，或者其他东西。

Potter松开了他，Theo模模糊糊意识到自己也该放开紧握着Potter身体的手了，但当Potter的手掌从他胸前滑过，解开他的长裤时，这个想法完全消失了。长裤的布料滑过Theo的臀部，堆在了他的脚下，腰带扣砰的一声砸在了地板上，这声音代表着的意义，瞬间点燃了Theo心底那股欲望。

Potter分开了他们的嘴唇，Theo立刻想要再次贴上去。他发出了一声他绝对不会承认的呻吟，当他睁开双眼时，发现Potter把他的阴茎吞进了嘴里。这感觉就好像是突然被抽走了肺里的空气似的，他找不出任何能与之匹敌的感觉。生存的本能让Theo坚持了下来，这是他这辈子最感激自己生存本能的时刻。

因为他非常肯定，如果没有他的生存本能的话，他绝对会死在这儿。就像嗅嗅热爱黄金一样肯定。

Potter的眼睛很迷人，Theo完全迷失在其中了。迷失在那充满活力的绿色深渊里。迷失在那包裹着他阴茎的红色唇瓣里，迷失在那若隐若现、时不时逗弄着他阴茎顶端的粉色舌尖上，Potter没有放过从中溢出的每一滴前液。

Theo的丝绸内裤被拉到了他的蛋蛋下面，让他的蛋蛋们紧紧挤在他的阴茎旁边，Potter的下巴上浅浅的胡茬擦过那敏感的皮肤，这让他心底的那股欲望烧得更猛了。Theo没法控制住从自己嘴里泄出的呻吟声，他发誓他看见Potter得意洋洋地笑了笑，然后再一次把Theo的阴茎塞回了嘴里。

“天啊操，”Theo喘息道，Potter一把撕开了他的丝绸内裤，像是对待一块破布一样将其扯了个粉碎。

他仰起头靠在墙壁上，Potter啃咬着他的髋骨，然后突然抓住他的腰，把他翻了个面。Theo差点被环在他脚踝上的长裤绊倒，但Potter立刻伸手接住了他，让他不至于脸朝下的摔在地板上。他趴在墙上，不知道Potter跪下来是想要干什么。

直到他感觉Potter握住他的屁股，然后朝两边分开，凉意冲刷着那处高热的肌肤，然后一股暖风拂过他的屁股，他才意识到那是清洁咒。

“什——”

他的问题转为一声惊呼，因为Potter把脸埋进了他的屁股蛋里。Theo试图组织语言，说些什么，但——莫甘娜的湿内裤啊，那是Potter的舌头吗？！这让Theo瞬间忘记了之前那个，他从未感受过的美妙的吻。他从来没见识过Potter现在正在干的这种事，Potter的舌头又舔又推，在Theo的体内不断移动抽插着。

Theo未问出口的问题变成了一声声淫荡的呻吟。这感觉微妙又强烈，Theo不知道他晃动着臀部，究竟是想离开Potter，还是让Potter插得更深。

Potter似乎为他做出了选择，他用双手紧紧钳住Theo的髋骨把他拖了回来，把自己的脸埋得更深了，Theo屁股内侧光滑的皮肤被Potter的胡茬磨得通红。

Theo的双手在墙壁上胡乱扒拉着，手指拼命地想要抓紧什么东西，以此来稳定他情感和感官上那猛烈的冲击。他感觉自己像一艘身处暴风雨中心，无人驾驶的船只一样飘摇着。Theo一直觉得书本里有些过于夸大了性爱的感觉，就像夸大其他东西一样。他从没想过，性爱竟然能有这种感觉，竟然真的能这么棒。

但他们之间还没有更进一步的行为。Theo并不是将所有的性爱，都定义为必须包含插入式性行为。但是——噢莫德雷德的拐杖啊，他在想什么？他现在竟然还能思考？他非常确信自己的大脑已经从他的耳朵里流了出来，滴落在了他脚边长裤旁的某个地方。

Potter伸出一根手指，轻轻推了推他身下的入口，Theo立刻弯下了腰，发出一声嘶哑渴望的声音。于是他一只手抚摸着Theo的腰侧安抚着他，然后把指尖放在自己的舌头旁，插了进去。Potter缓缓抽动着手指，等到Theo逐渐适应之后，他加入了第二根。

通常情况下，Theo得用再长一些的时间才能适应第二根手指，第三根时间则更长，但那是在他遇上Potter神奇的嘴巴之前。他从未感觉自己会如此渴求，如此被打开且准备好了。他甚至能感觉到他不断溢出的前液在他滚烫的阴茎上留下一道凉凉的湿印。他的阴茎硬得违抗了地心引力，直直地朝上翘着，它的每一次抽搐跳动，都会扫过他的腹部。

两根手指同时插了进去，按压在Theo的前列腺上，他想吼叫，他想大哭，但他唯一能发出的声音却是一种被勒住了脖子似的的请求声。

“Potter，噢操——求——求你了。”

Potter抽出了舌头，用力按了按入口处，然后他站了起来。放在Theo髋骨的那只手来到了他的胸前，拉着他直起身靠着墙，好让Potter紧紧地把Theo困在自己和墙壁之间。

“求我什么？求我让你高潮？”Potter的手指还在Theo的屁股里，一刻不停地按压着他的前列腺，Theo一抽一抽地大口喘息着。“只有美好的爱才能让人高潮，Theo。但你表现得不太好。”

Theo已经被欲望和快感冲昏头了，他糊里糊涂地想要试图弄懂Potter说的话是什么意思。

“你到处乱丢你的东西，仿佛我根本没住在这儿一样。你一点都不尊重关心他人。如果我的朋友碰巧来拜访了呢，嗯？如果有客人看见了你准备公开展览的长袍和内裤呢？或者他们被你的鞋子绊倒了？就像我前几天完全去浴室的时候一样？”

Theo记起了那天晚上。他被一阵非常粗鲁的咒骂声吵醒了。但Potter真的要在现在谈论宿舍的整洁情况吗？当他把两根手指插在Theo屁股里，而Theo正处于高潮边缘的时候？

Potter的手掌移动到了他的阴茎上，当Theo想要求Potter让他射时，Potter温暖的嘴唇贴在了他的耳旁，轻声念了一句什么。

“Voluptatem hold。”

Theo不知道这个咒语，但他会拉丁语，这让他明白了这个咒语的用处。快感停滞。Potter给他施了个让他无法高潮的咒语。前列腺上一记猛烈的戳刺让他停下了抗议，他只能哽咽着抽泣几声。

“我现在要去练习魁地奇。等我回来的时候，如果宿舍能跟我想的一样整洁的话。我也许会考虑完成收尾工作。”

然后Potter从Theo身体里抽出了他的手指，施了个清洁咒，离开了宿舍。

留下Theo一个人顺着墙壁滑到在墙根，试图集中起精神，和他的思想以及力气；嗯，足够他整理好宿舍，然后去Potter床上等Potter回来了。

~end~


End file.
